Formulario de Adopción
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Cuando el Capitán Kirk llenó un formulario para adopción de mascota –por primera vez cumpliendo el papeleo necesario para una decisión–, la mayoría de los oficiales del Puente contuvieron la respiración. Todos fallaron en el intento de averiguar la identidad de esa mascota, incluido Spock. Pero los secretos no duran demasiado abordo de la Enterprise. / Spirk establecido. Para TFSF.


**Formulario de Adopción**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Star Trek (2009)

**Raiting:** K

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La Franquicia y los personajes de **_Star Trek_** pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Advertencias:** Spirk Establecido. Post Into Darkness, sin spoilers.

**Notas: **_Participa en el Desafío de __**Cats on a Starship!**__ del foro __**The Final Slash Frontier**_. ¿Te gusta el Slash de Star Trek, el Spik? ¡Pues entra en nuestro foro-tripulación! Hay muchas actividades y treekies esperando por ti! Espero que les guste el fic :)

* * *

**Formulario de Adopción****  
One-Shot**

Cuando el Capitán Kirk llenó un formulario para adopción de mascota –por primera vez cumpliendo el papeleo necesario para una decisión–, la mayoría de los oficiales del Puente contuvieron la respiración. El _Evento Tribble_ estaba demasiado reciente en sus mentes como para querer repetir la experiencia, y con el historial del Capitán no sería extraño encontrarse con que deseaba adoptar alguna bestia salvaje de Delta Vega o alguno de los habitantes de MG-18, los cuales Jim insistía que era igualitos a los _Ewoks_ de _Star Wars_, a pesar de que nadie más veía la semejanza excepto por el exceso de vello corporal.

No fueron pocos los que intentaron leer el formulario por sobre el hombro del Capitán, en un intento de enterarse de cuál sería el ser elegido, pero el hombre despachó a todos y cada uno de los curiosos cubriendo con la mano la zona.

—¡Ale, que entrometidos sois! Vuelvan a sus puestos. Tú también, SO-071, sé que Jodi te mandó a espiar.

—Debo decirle, Capitán, que la forma más simple para acabar el problema sería simplemente informarle a los oficiales que tipo de mascota planea acoger, de esa forma conseguiría saciar su curiosidad y no les distraería más de sus funciones como está sucediendo actualmente —informó el Primer Oficial mientras su mirada se encontraba firmemente con la de su Capitán que solo rió negando con la cabeza, mientras se ponía de pie abandonando su Silla.

Con pasos tranquilos y con el PADD contra el pecho el hombre caminó hacia el vulcano sin dejar de sonreír. Un par de escalones más abajo, Jim se veía forzado a elevar la mirada para encontrarse con los del otro quien solo alzó una ceja con sus manos serenamente tras su espalda. Por un momento ninguno dijo nada, pero finalmente el Capitán volvió a reír.

—La legendaria curiosidad vulcana vuelve a atacar. Lo siento, señor Spock, pero como todos los demás tendrá que aguantársela. Controle sus emociones, Comandante —le recomendó el rubio haciendo que ambas cejas del vulcano se elevasen por su sorpresa antes de bajar nuevamente mostrando un prácticamente indistinguible gesto de molestia.

—No pienso honrar con una respuesta sus falsas acusaciones sobre la falta de control de mis emociones, Capitán, ya que seguramente eso es precisamente lo que usted desea que ocurra.

Riendo el Capitán le dio un golpecito en el hombro mientras subía los escalones, guiñándole el ojo a la pasada —Le dejo el Puente, Comandante. Tengo que ir a hablar con Scotty. Que el señor Sulu mantenga el curso.

De no haber sido porque el Capitán había pedido el formulario en blanco en voz lo suficientemente alta para ser oído por todo el Puente, probablemente no estarían en esas circunstancias. El Señor Spock conocía suficiente a su superior como para cuestionarse si no había allí algo más. Un intento de atraer atención de forma premeditada. Su atención.

—Por supuesto, Capitán.

Apenas el hombre rubio se metió en el turboascensor, el Primer Oficial se apresuró a tratar de depurar los códigos de seguridad que Jim había enmarañado alrededor de ese formulario, pero se encontró con una firme pared de rompefuegos que prácticamente se burlaba de él con un "_Inténtenlo con más ganas, señor Spock_". Bien, eso era un reto.

* * *

McCoy caminaba gruñendo entredientes y maldiciendo lo misterioso que se creía su mejor amigo, abusando de su poder solamente porque era el jodido capitán de la Enterprise. El doctor tenía muy claro que era todo lo que iba a decirle a ese condenado Capitán cuando lo tuviese en frente, cosas como que él tenía derecho a saber para que necesitaba todas esas dosis de vacunas (demasiadas para una sola persona) y que al ser el Jefe Médico no podía estar abandonando la Sala Médica cada vez que a él se le ocurría alguna idea absurda.

Porque Leonard podía apostar una de sus legendarias manos a que todo ese teatrito del "Rápido y no le digas a nadie" no era más que parte de otra idea estúpida. Probablemente para fastidiar al elfo.

Bueno, pensó McCoy mientras tocaba la puerta del camarote de Jim, él casi siempre estaba de acuerdo con cosas que fastidiasen a Spock, siempre que no afectase la integridad de nadie ni la seguridad de la nave, lo cual…

—¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESO?!

El grito del jefe médico fue lo suficientemente estridente como para llamar la atención de los tripulantes que caminaban por el pasillo, pero el fuerte chistido del Capitán con la puerta cerrándose tras Bones, fue suficiente para que nadie pudiese ver qué es lo que lo había ocasionado.

Pero nadie podía realmente culpar al pobre doctor por su explosión, toda vez que no era nada habitual encontrarse no muy lejos de la cama a Jim Kirk recostado en el suelo contra el lomo de un gigantesco felino de dos colas rubio y atigrado que parecía muy cómodo en el camarote. Sus enormes ojos verdes amarillentos miraron apaciblemente al hombre de pie en la puerta, mientras el Capitán sonreía pasando sus manos por las patas grandes del animal en suaves caricias.

—Vamos, Bones, no grites que vas a asustarlo.

—¡¿Yo asustarlo a ÉL?! Jim, esa cosa es casi del tamaño de un caballo y… oh, Dios mío, ¿cómo diablos lo subiste a bordo?

Leonard parecía a punto de salir corriendo del camarote, pero solo le retenía allí el conocimiento de que, de hecho, eso era un Gato Gigante de Solais y que, por lo tanto, era vegetariano. Si uno lo observase bien notaría que más que un felino de la clase _Panthera_, lucía más como un gato doméstico terrestre. Enorme, pero virtualmente inofensivo y al parecer domesticado, en vista que eran criados como montura en su agreste planeta. Aunque el doctor no se fiaría de lo inofensivo de esas patas que muy seguramente debían esconder afiladas garras en ellas.

—No te preocupes, Bones, tengo permiso —tarareó el Capitán mientras movía su mano para rascar bajo la barbilla del gran felino quien pareció complacido por el gesto. Bastante más de lo que el médico se encontraba, de ser sinceros.

—¡Permiso! ¡Es imposible que la Flota te haya dado permiso para conservar _eso_ a bordo! ¿Y cómo diablos lo trajiste a tu camarote? De solo haberlo visto alguien por los pasillos… espera ¿está ronroneando? —preguntó alucinado.

—¡Sí! ¿No es adorable? —Jim lucía realmente emocionado por el agradable sonido del animal que se restregaba contra la mano del capitán con los ojos cerrados— Le pedí a Scotty que lo transportase acá cuando llegase. Y claro que tengo permiso, envié el formulario y todo...

—Sin embargo, capitán, la solicitud aún no ha sido aceptada, así que técnicamente no tiene permiso para tenerlo abordo —dijo seriamente una voz justo después de que la puerta se abriese, entrando al camarote con gravedad el Primer Oficial vulcano, quien se quedó quieto en un instante al ver el animal del que había leído en el formulario luego de pasar veinte minutos desencriptando los códigos de seguridad que había instalado su superior.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio por un momento, incluyendo el gigantesco gato que solo tenía ojos para el vulcano. McCoy se mostró algo incómodo, mientras movía levemente el maletín de su mano donde traía las vacunas que Jim le había solicitado, claramente entendiendo ahora para que se necesitaban dosis tan altas y con las variaciones solicitadas al ser el receptor un no-humano. Y entonces el gato volvió a ronronear.

Una pequeña sonrisa se comenzó a extender en los labios del capitán mientras observaba con atención el rostro del vulcano. El doctor frunció su ceño y volteó a mirar al Primer Oficial, teniendo que tragar saliva de inmediato al notar como un suave tono esmeralda comenzaba a manchar los altos pómulos del hombre y la punta de sus afiladas orejas. Joder, no. Ahora todo tenía más sentido.

—Puedes tocarlo, Spock —indicó Jim con voz con estudiado desinterés, mientras se ponía de pie acariciando la gran cabeza del felino, sin quitar sus ojos del rostro de su Comandante—, de hecho me gustaría si pudieses comunicarle que Bones va a pincharle por su propia seguridad. No quisiera que le diese un zarpazo a nuestro Jefe Médico por el susto de las hypo.

Eso pareció hacer reaccionar al vulcano, quien cruzó con rapidez sus manos tras su espalda, parándose con rectitud mientras endurecía sus facciones. Tratando de no dejarse caer en el juego del capitán, obviamente. Bones sentía unos indecibles deseos de irse de allí y dejarlos solos, pero esa bestia realmente necesitaba sus vacunas y Jim tenía un punto con lo de que a él no le haría ninguna gracia recibir un rasguño de las feroces garras que se inferían en esas enormes y suaves patas.

—Debo reiterarle, Capitán, que su Solicitud de Adopción de Mascotas no ha sido aprobado por los Altos Oficiales y…

—Oh ¡vamos, Spock! Solo me adelanté un poco a los hechos ¿qué importa? —rió el humano con un ademán para restarle importancia— Además, si leíste el formulario, solo será hasta que pasemos por Nuevo Vulcano en unas semanas. Es un regalo para el Otro Spock —explicó hacia Bones quien se había cruzado de brazos con el ceño fruncido—, me comentó cuanto le gustaban en una comunicación interespacial y pensé que podría dárselo como obsequio. Y en vista de que a nuestro Spock también le agrada, debí considerar el adquirir una pareja, quizás.

—Ah, no. ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Con uno es más que suficiente, maldición! —Gruñó el doctor mientras se acercaba al felino mirando al vulcano que seguía quieto— Tú, elfo ¿vas a ayudarme o tendré que dormir a esta bestia para estar seguro?

Con una última mirada reprobadora a Jim, Spock se acercó al gato que no dejaba de mirarle con atención. El pelinegro pareció dudar pero finalmente se inclinó y acarició con cuidado el suave pelaje rubio del gran felino antes de posar su mano en su cara peluda y comenzar la unión con los ojos cerrados. El capitán y el doctor compartieron una mirada antes de que las dos colas del gato comenzasen a moverse suavemente otra vez, con tranquilidad.

—Puede proceder, doctor —indicó en voz moderada el vulcano, recibiendo un gruñido en respuesta.

Luego de algunos sobresaltos del animal, finalmente tuvo todas sus vacunas y McCoy por fin se pudo poner de pie, sacudiendo sus pantalones con una negación de cabeza. Spock se encontraba sentado al lado del cuello del felino y ya no estaba unido a él mentalmente, pero no dejaba de acariciar su pelaje con una expresión de increíble paz. Por un momento el doctor se le quedó mirando boquiabierto antes de girar a observar a su mejor amigo quien lucía absurdamente complacido de sí mismo.

—En algún momento las cosas no saldrán como tú quieres, sabelotodo, y yo estaré allí para reírme —le gruñó a su rubio amigo pinchándole el dedo en el pecho, solo ganándose una risa divertida y un gracias de su parte, antes de que Jim pasase por su lado hacia donde estaba Spock, sentándose con él en el suelo.

—Algún día, si nos quedamos en tierra lo suficiente para tener una casa, voy a regalarte uno —susurró el Capitán hacia el vulcano, quien no dijo palabra alguna. Ambos ignorando por completo que McCoy seguía allí y podía oírles claramente.

El doctor solo podía ver sus espaldas, pero el ronroneo del felino y esa imagen le arrancaron un suspiro desgarrado del pecho. Esos dos algún día iban a provocarle una úlcera. O diabetes, con toda esa azúcar que derramaban frente a él sin importarle su presencia.

—Me voy, no dejen que esa cosa ande por los pasillos suelto. No quiero recibir tripulantes con paros cardíacos o crisis de pánico por el susto —les advirtió mientras abría la puerta.

—Prometo intentarlo, Bones —rió el Capitán despidiéndole por encima del hombro con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Doctor —agregó el vulcano dándole un vistazo con sus ojos oscuros antes de volver a poner su atención en el animal frente a él.

McCoy simplemente salió de allí sacudiendo la cabeza sin poder evitar sonreír un poco, para luego ponerse como meta ir de inmediato a quejarse con Scotty. Porque no era posible que Jim consiguiese un jodido Gato Gigante en media hora y que el Ingeniero Milagroso se negase a conseguirle a él un poco de alcohol de contrabando a velocidad Warp. A ver cómo se las arreglaba el escocés cuando se negase a sanar sus manos por quemaduras irresponsables. Ya se las iba a ver.

**FIN**

* * *

_Si quieren ver al gato (en versión tamaño doméstico) pueden entrar a mi perfil y al final lo encontrarán :D_

_La verdad es que la idea de una mascota para Jim me había estado dando vueltas mucho tiempo. No sabía si usar este comienzo (porque lo tenía escrito hacia un tiempo y ya no recordaba ni siquiera que mascota quería Jim) pero el mes de los gatos me ayudó, ahahaha_

_Gato rubio y gigante como para montar (el tamaño sería como el de Battle Cat, de He-Man). Como era para Spock Prime, se me hizo una buena idea que fuese vegetariano (son gatos alienígenas, vamos) y nuestro Spock tampoco puede resistirse al encanto de sus ronroneos._

_No muy original (Gatos con Vulcanos es canon), me agradó escribirlo c: y espero que les guste too. No puedo dejar de pensar en que Spock y Jim deberían tener una casa grande (para sus niños, cofcof) y con un par de adorables Gatos Gigantes xD ahahaha_

_Eso, ¡muchas gracias por leer! Estaré esperando sus reviews ¿Cómo creen que llamará Spock Prime al gatito? Rubio marrón y de ojos pardos. Hummm._


End file.
